Pear's Coffee Bar
by hjg86
Summary: Hermione is back after a long absence. She is eager to meet everyone again, but at the same time anxious. Will things be the same after all this while?
1. Diagon Alley and the twins

**Disclaimer:** I donot own Harry Potter and the magical universe. JKR owns it all.

Hermione hesitantly stepped onto Diagon alley. The once-familiar place was busier than she remembered. Favourite hang-outs of erstwhile days were still doing strong business by the looks of it. The scars of the War seemed a thing of the past. There were no boarded windows and pamplets from the ministry stuck on lampposts and walls.

She slowly made her way down the lane, savouring the feel of the place, her apprehensions over the purpose of the visit forgotten for the moment. A poster in brilliant yellow and deep purple, interspersed with violent orange caught her eye. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she recognized the logo of _Weasley Wizard Wheezes._ She should probably take up an internship here for her project on "Marketing strategies in times good and bad" she thought as memories of the WWW posters from the days of the War came back.

She glanced at her watch. It was a good thing she had started a bit early. There was still time until she was due for her appointment at Pear's Coffee Bar. She walked up the steps of the shop and pushed open the door. A cheerful chime announced her arrival somewhere in the back of the shop. Just as she wondering at the seemingly innocent welcoming chime, she jumped as something landed on her shoulder. She turned her head to her left to see a small monkey sitting on her shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome damsel. The sorcerers will be with you in a second", announced the monkey.

"If it isn't the lovely Hermione", said a voice. She saw Fred, or was it George?, striding up to her with a wide smile. "An honour madame", said Fred as he bowed deeply and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Lovely to see you Fred", she said smiling.

"Ah! I have died and gone to Heaven", exclaimed George as he came in and twirled her around. "I see you have met Stancey", he said pointing to the monkey perched on her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" she said as she turned her head to let George kiss her cheek. "Great to see you too George".

She was grinning happily. It was lovely to see the twins again. No awkwardness over the long absence, no questions, just a lovely and warm welcome.

" No customers in yet guys?", she queried as she looked around at the shop.

"We open at eleven. They should be here any moment now", said Fred.

The door opened just then and a slim girl with dark hair and sparkling black eyes walked in laden with paper bags. Stancey left his perch on Hermione's shoulder and jumped on the newcomer.

"Hey guys, customers in already?" said the girl as she dropped the bags on the counter and scratched the monkey's head fondly.

She turned smiling towards Hermione as Fred walked over and hugged her.

Fred brought her over to Hermione "Hermione, meet Lissy our store manager. Hermione, smartest witch to attend Hogwarts in a century. Though how she managed to pick our brainless kid brother Ron and irresponsible Harry as friends I do not understand", said Fred in the way of an introduction.

Lissy held out her hand with a smile as Hermione laughed and took it. "Nice meeting you Lissy. Don't mind these guys, their tongues tend to run away with them".

" I should know", laughed Lissy " I have been managing these two more than the store for a year now. I wouldn't take these guys' word for granted. But then I have heard a lot about you from far more reliable resources. Lovely to finally meet you".

"You must be a patient person if you have put up with these two for a year. I always wondered how these guys managed not to scare away their staff with all their antics. Though I must observe you seem to have them toeing the line here", she said with a knowing glance at Fred.

"Finally someone to keep my errant brother in line", said George with a wink.

Fred laughed, " We have been going out for ten months now. I have civilized from Neanderthal to CroMagnon in the meantime claims Ginny."

"That is high praise indeed", said Hermione, "Speaking of Ginny, how is she? And everyone at home? Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? Bill and Fleur? Charlie?" she asked in top speed without missing a breath.

"Whoa Hermione! Breathe", said Fred "Everyone is fine. Why don't you come in to the office at the back? We can swap news and have a good long chat."

"I'd love to Fred, but I have to meet someone at Pear's in a few minutes. I just popped in to say hi. I will be in London for a while. Will see you guys around. I will come for a leisurely visit soon", said Hermione.

"Don't tell me you are ditching me for that brainless younger brother of mine", said George with a mock-hurt expression.

"No, George", laughed Hermione "I asm not meeting Ron. Or Harry. Atleast not now. We have plans for a get-together tonight. Mornings are purely for business."

"Ok deal. Don't forget the promise of a visit", said Fred.

"Sure. I imagine we will run into each other often Lissy. Nice meeting you. See you", she said looking at Lissy.

"Bye Hermione. See you around", said Lissy with a pleasant smile.

"Bye guys. Behave yourselves", she said turning to Fred ad George "Bye Stancey", she said smiling at the cute monkey now perched on George's back and holding onto his neck.

"See you lovely lady", said the twins in unison.

" I have missed that", said Hermione with a smile. "Bye"

She stepped out of the store. It was good to be back she thought. A good thing she met the twins first she thought, it eased her apprehensions over being back a great deal


	2. At Pear's

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: ** JKR owns Harry Potter. I am just having a bit of fun writing this.

Hermione stood outside the shop and surveyed her surroundings once more. Her thoughts drifted to her two friends and she wondered where they were at the moment. She had no idea what was happening in their lives. She had owled Harry a few days ago to say she was going to be in London for a few weeks. He had written back immediately. His untidy scrawl was messier than usual in his excitement. He had sounded thrilled and suggested that they hang out with Ron and catch up. He had insisted on meeting the day she arrived in London. Though she was little skeptic about plunging back in at one go, she had agreed. She couldn't do otherwise with the excitement that was evident in his letter.

She sighed and wished she didn't feel so much trepidation at meeting her best friends. Harry had sounded convinced the meeting that evening would be fun and fun only. Hope so she thought forlornly.

She shook herself mentally and snapped back to reality. She had work to take care of now. She realized she should have asked directions to Pear's Coffee Bar from the twins inside. She was sure it hadn't been there in Diagon alley during her Hogwarts years. She shrugged and decided to get directions as she went. As luck would have it, Pear's was just around the corner.

Pear's was two-storey building with what appeared to be small apartment on the first floor. The sign was cheery and the façade was warm and welcoming. Pear's stood out against the serious towering facades of the nearby buildings. It appeared to be a bustling industrial district by the looks of it.

She walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a window table for two overlooking the street. It seemed to be restaurant of sorts, the typical place for people at work to grab a quick lunch. It also had the ambience for a relaxed chat over a cup of coffee.

Just as she was looking around, a petite lady with close-cropped dark hair, dressed in muggle business fashion with a white blouse and dark blue skirt appeared at her table.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Ria Welsky", she introduced herself with a smile and extended her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Welsky", said Hermione and took the proffered hand.

Ms. Welsky slid into the seat opposite Hermione and said "Hope you had a pleasant journey. Where are you staying? Would you like some help finding a place to stay since you will be here quite sometime?"

"The journey was good. I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now. I will find a place to stay soon. I am meeting friends this evening, I will ask them to help me get a place", replied Hermione. "_What was I thinking? Ask my friends to help me find a place? I have no clue how the get-together is going to turn out. Anyway, atleast Harry will help me get a place. Or I will ask the twins or Lissy",_ she thought to herself.

Ms. Welsky smiled "Lovely. Would you like to order something to drink while we discuss?" She motioned to the waitress hovering near the next table. "A cup of coffee for me."

"I will have coffee too. Black", said Hermione.

"Anything to go with it Ma'am? Biscuits? Scones? Pastries? " asked the waitress.

"Do you like ginger biscuits Ms. Granger? They have lovely ones here", enquired Ms. Welsky.

"Yes, I'd love that," said Hermione.

"A plate of ginger biscuits, please", said Ms. Welsky to the waitress.

As the waitress retreated with a nod and a smile, Ms. Welsky turned back to Hermione. "I am excited about this Ms. Granger. I am sure this will be a huge success".

"Please call me Hermione", said Hermione.

"Ria"

"I am excited about this too. Hope it turns out well".

"I am sure it would Hermione. You are a natural, a master narrator. You are fantastic. We just need to tweak it a bit. My work is very less. You are a editor's dream"

"Thanks Ria", said Hermione blushing at the compliment.

"_At last a dream comes true"_ thought Hermione. She had always wanted to write. Given her love for books, it seemed natural that she turn out to be a writer. As she mulled over her options after the war, she had decided she would write, but then accomplish something worth writing. She had gone on to study advanced potions at Durmstrang working as an apprentice with the Potions Master there. She had also pursued independent study on spell creation and its history. She had written articles on spell creation in acclaimed journals. Now she was going to publish a book on history of experimentation with spells and the art of spell creation.

Ms. Welsky was an editor at Parchment & Ink publications, the leading publishers of Britain with branches on more than thirty countries. She had sent a sample of her preliminary draft to Ms. Welsky and she had loved it. She had suggested Hermione come over to London during her summer break at Durmstrang so that they could work on the book.

The coffee and biscuits arrived. They munched on the lovely biscuits and sipped the coffee. The biscuits reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Ria said the Chief Editor of Parchment & Ink and the Executive Director both had liked her work and were keen to get the publication work started. She suggested that to discuss the royalties and other financial nuances, Hermione come over the offices of Parchment & Ink and meet the Chief Editor and Executive Director, then work out the details with the Business Manager.

Hermione agreed. Ria said she would set up the appointments and owl Hermione with the details.

"Hermione", said a voice filled with incredulity and wonder.

"Ron", whispered Hermione.

"Oh, I forgot you and Mr. Weasley are friends, Hermione", said Ria with a smile as she prepared to depart. Ron and Hermione turned to look at her with blank looks on their faces " I will leave you both to catch up then. Will owl you soon Hermione. Good day Mr. Weasley"

"Good day, Ms. Welsky", said Ron still wearing that gobsmacked look on his face.


	3. Memory Floodgate

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry Potter.

Oops!! That was a major flaw that **ObsessedRHShipper** pointed out. Thanks a bunch. I stand corrected :)

--------------------

Hermione couldn't process the slew of memories bombarding her nor comprehend the emotions swirling through her. She remained seated. She just stared at Ron.

Ron was not turning red. He was not getting flustered and panicky. He was simply shell-shocked. He just couldn't react in anyway.

Hermione's thoughts flashed back to the last time she had spoken to Ron.

_She was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room and staring at the fire. She did not hear a gentle "Hi" from Harry._

_"Hi", louder this time, as Harry came up behind her couch._

_"Hey Harry. Hi", she tried to force a smile as she turned to look at one of her best friends. _"Or was it best friend? Did Ron count on the list at all? Or rather did she count on Ron's list?"_ she thought tiredly._

_"Trying your hand at divination?"_

_"Divination?" she asked puzzled._

_"Hmm… Trelawney had us reading smoke swirls in Divination", chuckled Harry._

_Hermione smiled. _"Thank god for Harry"_ "No Harry. Just thinking," she paused "Does he absolutely hate me Harry?"_

_Harry sighed. He wished she wouldn't look so troubled. "Ron? No, Hermione. He doesn't hate you" _"Actually the opposite. He just doesn't know how to deal with it",_he thought to himself._

_It was almost three months since the war had ended. Voldemort was gone. Magical Britain was on the road to recovery led by an able Kingsley. Harry had hoped for some peaceful respite before they decided what to do next with themselves and their lives. He had opted to stay at Hogwarts and help rebuild it. He felt guilty at the Burrow at times. He couldn't bear to face Mrs. Weasley, or any of the Weasleys for that matter. In deference to Molly's feelings he had his meals there and spent quite a bit of time there as well. Hermione was staying at the Burrow though she bunked at the Gryffindor tower often. The Weasleys, the students, parents were all pitching in to help rebuild Hogwarts. People popped in and out all the time._

_Harry was getting to know his godson Teddy and was quite adept at handling him now. Andromeda had requested him to come in as and when he pleased. Harry found himself at the Tonks' residence often. Teddy had a calming effect on him. His relationship with Ginny was on the mend as well. She hadn't been angry with him, but just said she wanted some time and space before they went back to where they were. Though Harry yearned for some measure of comfort from Ginny, he respected her feelings and wishes and maintained a friendly demeanor with Ginny._

_Ron and Hermione on the other hand, their relationship had taken off to a bad start. Hermione was supportive to the Weasleys. She was of great comfort particularly to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. She listened to Mrs. Weasley's stories of Percy for hours and sat in silent companionship with Ginny through the nights. Everyone was grieving over Percy. Even the twins had appeared perpetually downcast and their attempts at humour appeared half-hearted. It seemed so unfair that they had no time at all with Percy after he had come back to the fold. Everyone seemed to feel the survivor's guilt, and more acutely so since they had been at odds with Percy until minutes before his death.  
_

_Harry knew the reason behind Hermione's odd question. She had been getting anxious about her parents. She wanted to find them and bring them back. She was fairly sure they were safe but she was worried about their reaction when she finally lifted the memory charm. She had been hoping Ron would accompany her to Australia and help bring her parents back. She had been banking on his support when she faced her parents after lifting the memory charm._

_She had hinted lightly about this to Ron at times. He had not gotten the signal. When she tentatively spoke about it Ron had just snapped at her "Your parents are probably happy where they are. A few more days won't hurt"_

_Hermione's temper had flared "I don't know if they are alive or dead. And 'few more days won't hurt' is it? Do you have any idea what I am going through? Did you even stop to think about me for a minute?"_

_"Think about you? My brother is dead and you want me to think about you?"_

_Hermione had run away crying. Ron and Hermione had avoided each other for days after that._

_Harry had tried to calm Hermione down. He knew speaking with Ron about the row at the moment was pointless. He had offered to go with Hermione to Australia. She had accepted. When they announced their plans at the Burrow, Ron had looked ready to burst but did not object._

_Finding Hermione's parents had been relatively easy. Kingsley had leveraged some contacts he had forged during his time at Downing Street to help them find her parents._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger were shocked about the memory charm. But after a look at Hermione's weary and anxious face Mrs. Granger had just hugged her and nothing more was said about it. Hermione gave them the gist of the Horcrux hunt and the final battle without going into the details. The Grangers were very warm towards Harry and set at rest his mind dismissing his queries as to whether they held him responsible for putting their daughter at risk._

_Hermione had moved in with her parents once they got back to London. Ron remained cold towards her and spurned her attempts at reconciliation. It was after another failed attempt that afternoon she sat dejected in the Gryffindor tower._

_Harry got up from his chair near the fire and seated himself near Hermione. He put an arm around her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. Harry found himself patting her gently and murmuring soothing words. "Sh.. Sh.. It'll be alright. It'll be alright"_

_After several minutes Hermione's sobs died down and she sat up straight. It was not the first time she had cried in the recent times but she felt oddly relieved._

_"I am not going to remain mopping around Harry. It is time I did something useful", she said._

_"Hmm. It is not like you have been getting some well-earned rest. Don't you think a break is necessary Hermione? You have worked hard all last year", said Harry._

_"Break doesn't seem to have a good effect on me, does it?"_

_"What do you plan to do?"_

_"That is something I have to think about. I will come up with something"_

_"Right. I am sure you will. Now it is time for dinner. Shall we?" he said holding out an arm._

_Hermione smiled lightly. "Yes", she said and hooked her arm into his._

_As they approached the fireplace to use the floo, someone stepped out of it. It was Ron. Hermione's smile faded._

_"Hi Ron", greeted Harry._

_"Hello Harry", Ron returned. He glanced at Hermione but did not say anything._

_"Hey Harry. Hello, Hermione", said Ginny who had just stepped out behind her brother._

_"Hello" said Hermione._

_"Hi Gin", Harry smiled widely. His heart beat faster at the mere sight of her._

_"Mum wanted me to get some potion from Prof. Sprout. Any idea where she is?" said Ginny._

_"The greenhouses, I guess," said Hermione._

_"Great. I will go and find her. Coming along Harry?"_

_"Um" hesitated Harry with a look at Hermione. He didn't want to leave her alone or leave her with Ron either at the moment; just she appeared to be a little better._

_"Go ahead Harry. We'll go to the Burrow for dinner once you get back", said Hermione detaching herself from Harry's arm._

_"Ok"_

_Harry and Ginny stepped out through the portrait hole._

_Hermione stood where she was for a minute. She could feel Ron's eyes on her. She did not look up. She sat down on the couch and grabbed a book on the chair nearby not caring what it was about._

_Ron stood still for a few minutes. "You are not at the Burrow often now," he ventured slowly._

_"Been busy. Helping at Hogwarts. Spending some time with my parents"_

_"Hmm. What have you been doing at Hogwarts? I mean what work? Anything I can help with?" said Ron slowly. He was trying to get back on friendly terms. She could sense that._

_"There are lots to do. You are welcome to help in anyway you like," she said with a shrug._

_"You mean to say I have been lazing around when there is loads to do?" said Ron flaring up suddenly._

_Hermione was taken aback. She had tried to answer casually so as to not antagonize him. She did not imagine he would take it this way. "That is not what I meant Ron. I just meant that everyone could pitch in with what they feel like doing."_

_"No. You meant that I am a loafer"_

_"Ron. Please don't do this. Not again," said Hermione tears already welling up in her eyes._

_"You thought I wouldn't be of any use to you in Australia. That is why you chose to go with Harry."_

_"Ron, I wanted you to come. You were not willing to," said Hermione as her anger surged up._

_"I .. I was not ready just then. I would have come in a day or two"_

_"You were not even talking with me. What was I to do?"_

_"You could have tried talking to me."_

_"How many times, Ron? How many times?"_

_"Is it so difficult for you to give in and make the first move?" Ron said red in face. He was worked up and in a rage._

_"I have had enough. Enough. I am getting out. I will go somewhere. Anywhere. Don't you try to talk to me ever again, Ron. Goodbye," she stormed out with that._

_Later that night Harry had tried to convince her to stay back but to no avail. "No Harry. I need to get away to maintain some semblance of sanity. I am moving to Drumstrang to apprentice in Potions. There is a muggle university near there. I will be taking up a few courses in the business school there as well," she had replied firmly._

_Harry knew there wasn't any point in trying to make Hermione change her mind. She was determined to leave. "Ok Hermione. Take care. You will, won't you? Write to me. Ok?" he said sadly._

_"I will take care of myself Harry. I am a big girl. I will try to be in touch. I really need a break from all of this. Let me be the first to write, ok?"_

_"Ok. I am going to miss you."_

_"Me too Harry"_

That had been her last exchange with either of her friends. Now here she was after a little more than two years.


	4. A few words

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns Harry Potter.

Hermione was caught completely unprepared. She had not imagined the meeting to be thrown upon her so suddenly. She had thought she would prepare herself mentally for the meeting that evening and compose herself suitably. Further, she had been banking on Harry's presence and the pretext of a get-together to provide her some basis to act casual, as a friend returning after a long absence.

Ron remained standing as if rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had longed to meet her ever since she had left. She did not look any different from the Hermione he knew at school and during the War – beautiful with a graceful body and intelligent penetrating eyes that never failed to steal his heart. None of the latest crazy fashion fads seemed to reflect on her. She was dressed smartly and with good taste. She looked fresh and reminded him of mountains fresh after rain.

But as to what she was thinking, feeling he had no clue. He found himself searching desperately for some sign of happiness at seeing him again. All he could discern was complete shock on her part. He was hoping she wouldn't be turn mad or worse, cold, when she came to her senses.

Hermione was trying to figure out her own feelings at this sudden encounter. She couldn't deny her heart was beating faster and that some part of her felt as if a burden had been lifted off her. She anger at his earlier behaviour and her disappointment seemed to be momentarily forgotten. There seemed to be no need for her to act the part a friend glad to be back, it appeared to be the reality.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice behind Ron startling him out of his stupor. The couple who had seated at a nearby table were leaving and Ron was in their way.

Ron stepped aside. As soon as the couple left, the waitress materialized with Hermione's bill.

"No," said Ron softly just as the waitress was about to place the bill on Hermione's table, "No Jane, no bill please".

"Right Mr. Weasley," replied the waitress as she withdrew with the bill.

"You own this place," said Hermione slowly.

"Oh yes. I do. Hope you like it. Was the food good?"

"It was good," replied Hermione.

Yet another awkward silence ensued.

Ron was wondering what to say without messing things up. "It is so.. so good to see you again," he ventured, turning the famous shade of Weasley red.

Hermione was caught off-guard. _Ron saying something sweet? Not that he was never sweet. He just lacked the confidence to say sweet things. Well, he still seems shy judging by his blush. Oh my god! What am I thinking? Ron? Sweet things? Hermione stop it! It was just a polite good-to-see-you NOT sweet._

"Um.. yeah. Good to see you too. I did not expect to run into you so suddenly".

"Yup. Me neither. I thought I was hallucinating because I missed breakfast"

"You missed breakfast? That is a first," Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Not really. It is a bother to fix myself a breakfast at my place so I pop into the kitchen here to grab a bite when I get in," said Ron smiling tentatively encouraged by Hermione's smile.

"I should have known. Hey! Are some of the recipes Mrs. Weasley's? The ginger biscuits reminded me of her cooking".

"Yes, they are Mum's recipe. Many of our favourites here are hers. Mum used to come in to help earlier. She loved it. She stopped coming when she had to take care of Bill's and Charlie's kids. Both wives work."

"Wow. Charlie is married as well? He is here in England?"

"Yes. Charlie works at the Ministry, Department of Protection of Magical Creatures. Angela, his wife works at the WitchCraft Publications that brings out Transfiguration Today, Potion Brewer and those other technical magazines"

"I know a Angela in WitchCraft. Angela Callendy. My favourite columnist on Transfiguration today."

"The very same. She kept her maiden name at work. Less paperwork she said."

Hermione realized there was no unease at all. She was chatting with Ron easily, as if nothing at all had happened, as if she hadn't been in exile for two years now, as if Ron was not the reason for it. She was a little apprehensive now. She could get used to this. _No Hermione. You will find yourself falling for him in yet again. Get. out. now._

"Oh ok. I got to go," she said hurriedly gathering her things.

Ron looked surprised and crestfallen at her sudden withdrawal. "Hermione, how about the Burrow for lunch? Mum would love to see you again," desperately trying to stop her leaving.

"I have got some work today. I will stop by the Burrow soon. Give my regards to Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, see you in the evening then. Bye M.. Hermione" He was hoping she would turn up that evening. _She wouldn't be put off by the sudden encounter now, would she? She had seemed friendly enough earlier. Then it was as if some wards had come up. She would come atleast for Harry. She wouldn't come for you, would she? Not after you were such a dolt._

"Yeah. Bye"

She walked out the coffee shop, her stride a little hurried than usual. _Why couldn't she bring herself to say his name? Why was a bye-ron so tough? Damn. So much for her plan working on the book for the rest of the morning. Wait a minute… Had he just been about to say M'ione? How dare he think of calling her nicknames?_

She was not going to let a certain Ronald Weasley undermine her painstakingly built peace of mind, she decided as she marched down the lane.


	5. Suspense

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter.

Ron watched her retreating back. Memories of breakfasts at Hogwarts came crashing down on him. _"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!"_ He missed her chastising, their bickering, most of all her authoritative tone as she tried to get him working. In his sixth year, he used to drag his feet a bit with his work just to hear her chiding him.

"_She would turn up for the get-together tonight, right?" _he wondered. "_As if she is going on a date with you, it is going to be a dinner with friends," _a part of his mind sneered. _"Still, that is my only chance to be with her…. friends with her again,"_ he thought sadly.

----Harry's Residence----

Ginny was humming as she straightened a few things before she started to work at the Quidditch National Team office_. _She was a junior manager of the team. She was adept at dealing with the players, an advantage born out of having six brothers. She could put the in players in their places with ease if they tried to put on airs.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Ron! Do you absolutely have to burst out of the fireplace without warning?"

"Has Harry gone to the ministry already? Ok. I will catch him there," he turned to go after a glance around the room.

"Ron wait. Harry is upstairs. He will be down in a minute. What is your hurry though? If it is about the weekend match, Puddlemere vs Cannons, you can forget it. He has the Advanced Muggle environment intercept training at the Auror Academy this weekend."

"Match? Is there one?" Ron asked puzzled. "No, it is not that. Something else. I need to speak to Harry"

"Hey mate! What's up?" said Harry as he came bounding down the stairs three at a time.

"Harry ... Um.." stammered Ron.

Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips. "You burst in to only stand and stammer?"

Harry grinned. "What happened Ron? Did you mess up a date or something?"

"No.. Hmm.. I am not sure. I am afraid I might have. It is not as if it is a date though," Ron ranted, pacing around.

"Guys, I am leaving to work. You can deal with my darling brother and his goof ups," Ginny said pecking Harry on the cheeks and stepped into the fireplace.

"Bye Gin"

"Bye" said Ron with a glare in the direction of his sister.

"What have you done this time Ron?" Harry couldn't help smiling. Ron was never ready to go out with girls much. With some proding from Harry, Ginny or the twins, he tried. In his efforts to please and be the correct gentleman, he messed up something or the other.

"I saw Hermione"

"You what? Where? What happened?" said Harry urgently.

"She was at Pear's"

"At Pear's? You mean she came to see you?" asked Harry surprised. Hermione had seemed reluctant at best to meet anyone in town.

"No! I don't know why she was there," he frowned. He realized he had not asked her what she was doing there. "She was meeting someone there. Seemed like she was on business."

"Oh ok. She said something about a book. Must be about that."

"Yeah, I guess so. The lady she was with works at Parchment & Ink," mused Ron. "Harry, the point is will she come to the dinner tonight?"

"What? Ron calm down," said Harry sensing his friend's agitation. He continued slowly, "Why wouldn't she? Did something happen that could put her off? Did you say anything? Or did she?"

"No. It is not like I said anything. I mean not anything I shouldn't have." He went on to narrate what had transpired.

"I don't see any reason she wouldn't turn up tonight mate. Relax. Don't work yourself up over it, else you will end up messing up something tonight," Harry finished with a slight smile.

"I was just worried. She was quite pleasant earlier. Then she left in a kind of hurry"

"She was probably in shock at seeing you suddenly. I am sure she will come tonight."

"Hm.. Ok then. See you tonight?'

Harry walked up to Ron and slapped him on the back. "It is just like good old days mate. The golden trio out for a dinner, with a friend in tow. Just relax."

"Yeah. And you will be there to save my skin. Ginny definitely won't let me mess up either, " grinned Ron, lightening up.

"Is that a hint for Ginny and myself to chaperone your dates? That is not going to happen"

"That seems like a disaster management plan," said Ron cheekily as he stepped into the fireplace.

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly as he saw his friend disappear in the fireplace. Tonight was going to be interesting he thought. It looked like Hermione was as confused as Ron was. The waters should be tread carefully for a while he mused as he stepped into the fireplace as well.


	6. A Long day

Author's note:

Emerging from behind the veil in the department of mysteries

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP

-Flourish & Blotts-

Hermione stepped in with her eyes sparkling with excitement. Bookstores were her favourite places, next only to a library. And bookstores that had quite a few quiet corners tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the main shelves, with loads of ancient volumes, ranked high in the list.

She stood just inside the door for a minute and took in the sight that met her. Another charm bookstores held was the illusion of familiarity with the ever-present promise of surprise – they always looked the same but threw up new treasures every visit. She headed straight to a flight of stairs in the back corner and bounded up lightly. She zoned in on the transfiguration section on the next level.

She feasted her eyes on the shelves and shelves of transfiguration books. Her eyes fell on a book by Angela Callendy. She remembered the conversation with the twins. She picked up the book and opened it. The first page was a dedication - to Molly Weasley.

"For Molly Weasley for giving me a lovely home and loving arms to lean into"

Hermione smiled, she was touched, it seemed the Weasley matriarch had lovely daughters-in-law to carry on her loving home. Her heart gave a clench; she had wanted to be one of her protégés in that department. "_Not the time to think about it,_" she chided herself.

She leafed through the pages. Something caught her eye, the reference list cited one "_Choosing the transfigurators – the trickiest step of Transfiguration_ by Minerva McGonagall". "_How did I miss a book by Prof. McGonagall?"_ thought Hermione to herself. She looked around her to spot the book in the shelves. It was right there in the shelf to her right.

She reached for the book and turned to the back cover. There was a picture of McGonagall, as no-nonsense as ever, but kindness shining out of her eyes. Hermione was overcome by sudden emotion at the sight of her favourite teacher's picture. Her eyes felt moist. She turned a few pages in the book then looked around. She moved towards a confortable-looking armchair nearby. The red cushions reminded her of the Gryfindor common room. And something else flashed in her mind's eye for a moment – red hair. It brought back memories of her encounter with a particular young man just a few minutes ago.

She closed her eyes as if to shut out the images. She suddenly felt drained of energy. She sunk into the armchair still clutching the two books. She couldn't ignore the images bombarding her anymore; they were too many, they were coming too fast – _the image of Ron lounging on similar armchairs, the jokes the boys cracked incessantly in the classroom, her own sideway reproaching glances, sympathizing with each other through silent looks in Snape's classes, sneaking through the corridors at nights, celebrating Quidditch victories, tea at Hagrid's, breakfasts and feasts.._

The images increasingly concentrated on one of the boys – _holding her at Dumbledore's funeral, worrying together about Harry in the holidays after the fifth year, screaming her name in Malfoy's Manor, herself watching him slyly in History of Magic classes as he nodded off in a stupor, his goofy grin and beet-red blush when we was praised for something, his embarrassed looks when she questioned him about something delicate, his look when Harry kissed Ginny_ - that one brought a smile to her lips, _his livid face when people accused Harry of lying about Voldemort… _ The memories were many and stirred many emotions.

Sitting in the red armchair, surrounded by books and in the dim lighting, everything reminded her of the Gryfindor common room and she suddenly felt a deep yearning for her friends to be near her. A few tears escaped her eyes. She was distraught and wanted to see someone desperately, anyone. She thought of Harry, he was probably in training she reminded herself. Ginny seem like a good option, but she wasn't sure if Ginny was angry with her for leaving suddenly, she hadn't even said goodbye to her.

Hermione debated for a few minutes then she decided to try and find Ginny. She knew Ginny worked with the National Quidditch team. She quickly composed herself as best as she could and walked down the stairs. She paid for the two books and stepped out into the bright sunshine. She apparated outside the Quidditch training grounds. She walked up to the reception.

"Hello, Is Ms. Ginny Weasley here?" she asked the guy at the front desk.

"_Harry and Ginny weren't married yet right?"_ she wondered. "_Harry would have written to me if they had, he wouldn't have kept the promise not to write for something this important"_

She smiled suddenly. The guy looked at her as if she was slightly mad. Recognition dawned on his face. "Ms Granger? I .. I didn't expect. One rarely sees anyone except crazy fans and crazier players here," he said smiling himself now.

"Ms. Weasley is in. Let me send her a message for you," he said reaching for a purple memo pad.

She recognized the floating paper rocket memos from the Ministry. "Err.. Could you just say a friend is here to see her and ask if you can send her in?" she said apprehensively.

"Sure, Ms. Granger, as you wish. I expect you want to surprise her?"

"Yeah, something like that," she muttered. "_Or to save myself the embarrassment of being screamed at in the lobby of the National Quidditch team office. Or knowing Ginny, being hexed."_

The man nodded, scribbled the note and send it off. Hermione fidgeted. "Do take a seat, please. Ms. Weasley might take a few minutes to reply if she is in a meeting or in a training session."

"It is alright," she replied and moved to examine some photographs on the notice board.

She looked at the pictures of quidditch players but her mind was faraway, she was thinking about the quidditch matches at Hogwarts, the selection session for the Keeper in the fifth year,..

"Ms. Granger, Ms Weasley says walk right in," said the man stirring her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Mr…" suddenly remembering she hadn't even asked him for his name, uncharacteristic of her to be so impolite.

"Racken, Henry Racken. Walk through the left door and take the last right, you will find Ms. Weasley's office on the left, " he replied.

"Thanks, Mr Racken", she said and tried to smile.

She walked in hurriedly. She followed Racken's directions and found herself staring a door that said "Ms. Ginerva Weasley, Asst Manager". It sounded bit severe she thought, her heart beating fast. She steeled herself and knocked.

"Yes", came her friend's voice muffled by the door. She opened the door and stepped in slowly.

Ginny was at a table near the window, arranging some papers. She looked up, shock written on her face. "Hermione" she whispered.

"Hi", said Hermione with a tentative smile.

"Oh! My!" Suddenly Ginny out of her chair rushing towards her and was hugging her tightly.

Hermione felt relief flood her veins. She hugged back fiercely.

Ginny let go after about a minute. She held Hermione's arms and exclaimed, "Wow! You are looking great. I didn't expect you to come in now. I have been waiting for today's dinner meet for ages."

Hermione beamed. "I just couldn't wait to see you any longer. You look great too! What is the secret?" She felt much lighter after the enthusiastic reception she got.

"One dark-haired man," replied Ginny with a laugh.

"Man! My! We have all grown up, haven't we? I am still used to thinking of them as boys."

"For you they will probably always be the boys," said Ginny pulling her towards a comfortable sofa in a corner.

"You have a cool office," observed Hermione.

"One needs some measure of comfort and space after dealing with the half-civilized guys they call players," replied Ginny.

They sat down on the sofa.

"It is so lovely seeing you Ginny. I feel so good now. I was going crazy just a few minutes back," said Hermione in a grateful tone.

"That is why one needs one's girlfriends," said Ginny with a gentle smile. She could imagine how difficult it must be for Hermione to be back after her long absence, especially considering the conditions in which she left. "I crash at Luna's atleast once a month. Honestly, with the antics these players pull and my brother and the said dark-haired man getting into my hair all the time, I definitely need some peace once in a while. I have missed you Hermione; we all have," she finished on a slightly serious tone.

"I have, believe me, missed you all like mad, especially you. Being a post-graduate student is so different. You don't get too much company," said Hermione. She sounded slightly old as she said this. Her smile left her face and Ginny could see her pain and the hard times she had been through. If someone deserved laughter, peace and pampering, it was Hermione. And Ginny was determined to take care of her.

"And now you are here, and that is what matters. We will have a wonderful time, I promise you. I have been saving my leaves to take a vacation. I will take some time off and we will paint the town red. How is the plan?" said Ginny.

"Ginny, No! You have been saving the leaves for a vacation, hoping to spend time with Harry or to get some rest at the Burrow. I can't let you use that up," said Hermione in an alarmed tone. "And I have work to do anyway."

"I should have known, I thought you were taking a real break for once," sighed Ginny dramatically. She did know from Harry that Hermione was here to work on her book. "But we ARE going to have some fun. I will take atleast a couple of days off and drag you away from your books."

Hermione smiled. "Has anyone been able to refuse you once you have made up your mind?"

Ginny tilted her head as if in deep thought. "I can't seem to recollect any instances."

Both the girls laughed together. Hermione went to inquire about the Weasley clan and told Ginny all about her work at Durmstrang. Hermione had almost forgotten her reason for coming here. She thought of it, but now the feelings seemed to be a bit farther off and she decided not to talk about them right now. She would let Ginny lead the conversation. _"Probably the best,"_ she decided.

"Where are you staying?" asked Ginny breaking into her thoughts.

"Hmm. I haven't decided yet. I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of days. I thought I would ask you or Harry to help me get a place to stay since I will be here for about two months."

"You are staying with us," said Ginny emphatically. Hermione made to interrupt, but Ginny held up her hands. "No, Hermione. Now, be a good girl. We have a lot of space, or technically, Harry has. You are bunking with us and it is decided. Don't try to talk me out of it. You will find out that you have less success winning an argument with me than you had with the boys," she finished with a mischievous grin.

"But Ginny, I can't impose on you guys so much," pleaded Hermione.

"Impose? You are our friend, Hermione, our dearest at that. No way we would let you stay somewhere for the short while you are here. And you will find that Harry agrees with me."

"Harry would probably pack my bags himself and drag me there. And has he ever disagreed with you?" said Hermione in a resigned tone.

"Good, now you see the light of the day," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

Hermione laughed aloud. She felt oddly relieved. She felt staying with Harry and Ginny would make her feel less lonely. She had felt more lonely these two days than she had felt in Durmstrang most of the time. "_Oh, does it mean I will run into Ron often? Can I handle it? Oh my! He probably stays at Harry's half the time."_ Hermione was suddenly apprehensive. She couldn't comprehend her feelings, she felt alarmed as well as excited by the idea.

She saw Ginny watching her. She smiled, "Everything is so difficult Ginny," she said.

"You will be alright, trust me," reassured Ginny. She did not ask what was difficult. She understood. She knew Harry missed his friend. She and Harry had worried about Hermione often. And when her owl arrived with her plan to visit, they had discussed about the scenario and prayed it will lead to Hermione staying back or atleast coming back soon.

Hermione was quiet for a minute. Her fears were back. "I ran into Ron today morning," she said slowly.

Ginny remembered her brother bursting in looking for Harry. She guessed this was the reason.

Ginny did not interrupt. Hermione narrated the happenings in a rush. She was almost tearful at the end of it.

Ginny squeezed her hand. "Hermione, it is natural for you to remember the Hogwarts days. You guys spent 7 years together, for goodness sake! And not to mention one of the years was on the run. It is alright. Things will work out fine. Relax."

"I am angry with myself that he affects me so much," said Hermione.

"You care for him deeply. Nothing wrong with being affected by the person you care for."

"No, Ginny. I let myself be affected by a person who doesn't care so for me. I have learnt nothing. It is the same after all these years," said Hermione. Tears flowed from her eyes now.

"Hermione, listen. My brother is thick. He messes up a lot. But he cares for you. Trust me when I say this. I know my brother," said Ginny gently taking both her hands. "There are a lot of issues, most of it situational, some of it my brother's brainlessness. They will have to be worked out. You guys will have to work it out yourselves. Give it some time. No, these two years apart were different. How can things be worked out if you aren't even seeing or talking to each other? I am not blaming you. I would probably have run to the South Pole myself if Harry came up with yet another noble reason to stay apart. Take my advice, I learnt this from a bright young witch in my Hogwarts days," she smiled at this and continued, "Focus on your work, have fun with your friends and don't beat yourself up about this. It is Ok to be angry, it is Ok to be sad, just don't beat yourself up about it. And we are here for you, everything will be fine."

Hermione sighed. "I am not so sure as you are Ginny. But yes, I will focus on my work and have fun with you guys. I will depend on you to protect my sanity," she said smiling slightly. She wiped her eyes.

"There you are," said Ginny. "Now time for lunch. We will meet Harry for lunch? He can usually sneak out for a quick bite."

"Oh, Ginny, I have kept you from work long enough. I will just be going," said Hermione.

"Nonsense. Work now? A Weasley miss food? Come on."

Ginny sent a note to Harry telling him to meet her at a restaurant. She did not give a reason or the news that Hermione was here. "Let us surprise him," she grinned.

Hermione and Ginny apparated outside the restaurant and walked in. It was a pleasant place with tables set about in no particular order. The music was mild and cheerful and the food smelt good. They sat at a table near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. They were there barely five minutes when Harry walked in.

Harry looked around and spotted Ginny immediately. Hermione was seated with her back to the door. But Harry had known his friend too well not to recognize her. He was at her side in a moment. Hermione had barely stood up when she was pulled into a crushing hug. "Hermione," said Harry in a stunned voice. "Wow, it feels like forever."

Ginny watched the friends with a tender smile. She knew how much Harry had missed her.

Harry sat down and pulled Hermione down beside him. He leant across the table and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Hi, love," he greeted her as he kissed.

Hermione was beaming. She was so happy to see Harry and so happy to see Harry and Ginny so happy together. She was surprised at his greeting though, Harry had always been a shy boy. _"Ginny is a good influence on him,"_ she thought.

Harry put an arm around Hermione and gave her a squeeze. "I have missed you Hermione. Badly. Madly."

"I have missed you too Harry. It has been way too long." She leant on his shoulder. She felt at peace. She felt protected and relaxed.

Harry kissed her on the top of her head and smiled.

Lunch was a lovely affair. Harry sent his patronus to his instructor saying he would be a bit late. Hermione ate and laughed. She hadn't laughed so much in a long time. In fact, she couldn't remember laughing so much at all, except maybe at Hogwarts. She brushed aside the thoughts and concentrated on being with her friends then and there.

Around two, they prepared to leave. Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss. Ginny smiled into his lips, she knew he was in great spirits. Ginny said her byes and apparated to her office. Harry insisted on accompanying Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron and making sure she took a short nap.

"I am going to tuck you in and make sure you sleep," he said in a mock-severe tone. "You have had enough excitement for a day young lady."

Hermione laughed but acquiesced. They apparated to Diagon alley and strolled hand-in-hand towards Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw her to her room. Hermione invited him in for a bit. "If you aren't already terribly late, that is," she said.

"That is not a problem. Today is a project day. I can spend my time as I wish, I just have to submit my project on time in a few days," he said walking in.

"I have missed you Hermione," he said sitting down at the tiny desk.

"This is the third time you have said it," smiled Hermione.

"I will say it many many times. I have missed you. But I am angry with you. You ditched me and went to meet Ginny first," he said in a mock-hurt tone.

"That is a long story. I ran into Ron, got upset and went to Ginny to sob," she sighed.

Harry got up and walked to her and hugged her. "No thinking about any crazy blokes now. Sleep. I was just kidding."

"Yes, I feel drained. I do think I will take a nap," replied Hermione.

"Good girl," said Harry releasing her. He walked to the bed and pulled down the covers.

"Harry, you don't have to actually tuck me in!"

He walked back to her and placed a finger on her lips. "Sh.. Let us take care of you for once." He pushed her towards the cot.

"Harry, you and Ginny are going to spoil me rotten," she said climbing into the bed. She indeed felt sleepy after the exciting morning and the good lunch.

"You deserve it. See you in the evening," said Harry as he pulled out his wand and put out the lights.

"See you," murmured Hermione and she was asleep immediately.

Harry smiled at his friend and tuned to leave. He gently closed the door behind him and put up a ward out of habit.

-Pear's Coffee Bar-

When Ron got back from Harry's, the optimism born out of his friend's reassurances dulled slowly. He did not feel like greeting customers. He instructed Jane and other waiters and went into his back office. He decided to look into the accounts. He pulled out the books. He tried to concentrate for a while but felt he was getting nowhere. He slammed the books shut in frustration.

He kept thinking of the brown-haired witch he had met earlier. He felt miserable. He had missed her these two years. He was glad of Harry and his family for helping him through. "_For something that was your own damn fault," _a voice inside his head told him. He suddenly realized he had had his family and friends around but Hermione had had noone to help her at Durmstrang. "_Oh, you are assuming she missed you? Why would she? She probably had a good time," _said the voice again. He felt worse now. He couldn't decide which was worse, Hermione missing him and England and not having anyone to keep her company or Hermione having a good time.

"_You don't deserve her missing you,"_ said the voice snidely. "Oh stop it," he said aloud.

He sighed in frustration; he got up and walked to the window, pulled open the curtains and looked at the busy street outside. He saw the Eyelops Owl Emporium, his mind immediately flashed back to the beginning of the third year when Hermione bought Crookshanks. He remembered the hard time he gave her with Scabbers and her acceptance of his apology, not that he had really offered her one, without question or resentment. He remembered the fire in her eyes when she hit Malfoy….

"_You are getting nowhere with this. You know where exactly this leads to," _he said to himself.

But he couldn't help himself. He walked back to his desk and opened the secret warded compartment. He pulled out a dark drown leather-bound book. He opened it. It was an album he had made, his secret project that noone knew about, not even Harry. It had pictures of himself and his two friends right from the first year. He had quietly nicked a few from Colin Creevey even. He kept this album secret because, though it had Harry in the pictures too, it was really made for Hermione, to keep her pictures.

He turned the pages slowly. The pictures were in chronological order. He could see them growing from eleven year olds to seventeen in front of his eyes. He paid scarce attention to Harry or himself, his eyes were all for Hermione. He wondered, probably for the millionth time, how he had missed noticing Hermione in their fourth year when they were on desperate hunt for dates for the Yule Ball. As he neared the end of the album came the pictures from Bill's wedding. He saw Hermione in the Bridesmaid dress, looking up at him with a smile as they danced. He shut the book; he couldn't look at it anymore.

He rested his head on the back of his chair and thought for a while. If he kept this up, he was going to mess up in the evening for sure, his brain warned him. He scrawled a note to Harry and sent it with Pigwidgeon. Then he glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly two, he went out to check the kitchen and the front counter.

Harry was just back at his desk at the Ministry when Pig arrived. He gave the little owl an affectionate pat and put it on the owl stand to nibble at some owl treats. He read Ron's short note.

_Harry,_

_Can't keep my mind from going crazy. Need to do something to take my mind off things and stop being jittery. Quidditch?_

_Ron._

Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about. He thought for a moment, it was too late to get started on his project now anyway, he decided. He walked to his instructor's room and told him he will be out for the rest of the day. His instructor waved him away, he knew Harry was brilliant with projects and practical work. Written exams might be different, but Harry was the best with hands-on. So he did not mind at all.

Harry got back to his desk and flooed to Ron's office. He peeped into the kitchen and said in a jolly voice, "Hey Ron, so what's troubling you?"

Ron gave him a reproaching glance. Harry grinned, "Come on, let's head to my place."

Harry had a sizeable ground behind his house that came in handy for a game of quidditch. As they picked up the broomsticks and walked out, Harry decided it was better to tell Ron now that Hermione had met him and Ginny. He casually mentioned the lunch meet. Ron looked downcast but did not say anything.

"Give it some time, mate. And we are meeting for dinner, right?" said Harry.

"Yeah, it is because you suggested it that she did not refuse," said a dejected-sounding Ron.

"Did not refuse being the key point. You know how stubborn Hermione can be, yet she did not veto the idea. I consider that a good sign. Don't think about it too much. Just go with the tide, then turn on the Weasley charm," replied a smiling Harry.

"Charm indeed," sniggered Ron.

"What else was it that attracted the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts in a century to you?"

"Her temporary blindness?" suggested Ron.

"Come on, Ron. We have been through this. Cheer up, now. And let the Chosen-one take the lead," said Harry.

Ron smiled at Harry's attempt at humor and decided to take Harry's advice. He would try to be at his best today without thinking about his earlier actions.

Two hours of Quidditch tired the boys nicely. And Ron was in much better spirits as they headed inside the house to change for dinner.


	7. The Dinner

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter & co.

Hermione woke up from her nap at a little past six. It took her a couple of minutes to realize where she was. The day's events came flooding back. She willfully forced herself mind to concentrate on the lunch and post-lunch happenings. She found herself smiling.

She got up and started picking out a dress for the evening. She whistled as she picked out a turtleneck black sweater and a knee-length denim skirt. "Perfect," she thought to herself and stepped into the shower.

At seven, Hermione was ready. She rarely wore makeup but today had added a dab of lipstick. She had felt she might appear uninterested in meeting her friends if she did not atleast try to dress up a bit. "Very likely," she thought, "Neville would not give a damn. And Luna, she would probably appear with radishes for earrings." Hermione giggled at that.

At 7.15 there was a knock on her door. Hermione wondered who it was as she opened the door. Ginny had earlier given her directions to the restaurant. She saw Harry standing there dressed in a jean, red t-shirt and a blazer. He was smiling as he held out a bunch of white roses.

"Harry! Harry, you .. you should be picking up Ginny. She is your date," stammered Hermione.

"The young lady in question ordered me to escort the guest of honour," said Harry, his smiling growing wider.

"Oh Harry! You really need not have gone through the trouble," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you really need to stop relating yourself and trouble," replied Harry.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh! Come in. What's with me today? No manners, whatsoever."

Harry stepped through the door laughing.

"What?" asked a puzzled Hermione.

"Just wondering when the Hermione who bossed over me for the good part of seven years started worrying about something as mundane as manners."

"I did not boss over you!" retorted Hermione indignantly.

"You did," said Harry and switching to a stern tone, continued, "Harry, here is your timetable for revision. You need to finish your essay for Snape tonight, you have Quidditch practice tomorrow." He broke off there laughing.

"Hey! You guys would never bother with your studies unless I made you work."

"That is why I have dedicated my OWLs and honorary NEWTS to you, my fair lady," said Harry with an extravagant bow.

"Ok ok, stop it before you embarrass me."

"And how long is a man to hold out flowers before you decide to take it?"

"You got the flowers for me?" asked Hermione in a surprised tone.

"Nope, these are for Neville."

"Harry! I meant that I thought these were for Ginny," said Hermione as she took the flowers.

"Right. I gave it to Ginny at home and then again took it out of the vase she put it in and brought it here to give it back to her at the restaurant."

"Ok ok," smiled Hermione holding up her hands in surrender, "Thank you."

In a few minutes Hermione was ready to leave.

"Shall we?" said Harry holding out his arm.

Hermione smiled as she linked her arm in his. "_How did I ever manage without Harry for the past two years,"_ she wondered to herself as Harry apparated her to the restaurant.

The restaurant was set atop a small hillock overlooking the sea. The sun was just setting and soft music floated from inside the restaurant. The place smelt pleasantly of grasslands and wild flowers. The sea was calm with waves making only the softest of splashes on the rocks below.

"It is a lovely place, Harry!"

"This is where I took Ginny to when I asked her to be my girlfriend again," said Harry.

"Good. I did groom you to treat a lady properly then."

"Nah, inborn charm. Marauders' charm," replied Harry cheekily.

Hermione elbowed him and the friends laughed together. _"He will make Sirius proud with his showing off."_

They turned away from the sea and walked towards the restaurant. Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster. "_Thank god Ginny sent Harry to get me. I would have been in a right state had I come alone."_

Ginny was already there. She looked splendid in a cream-colored dress. They exchanged hellos and sat down at a table in the garden.

Ron appeared just a minute later in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello," he said smiling nervously.

"Hey mate," greeted Harry.

"Hi Ron," said Ginny.

"Hello," said Hermione softly.

Ron sat down opposite Hermione.

"Neville and Luna should be here in a minute," said Ginny looking towards the door.

"They don't always walk in through the door, Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny laughed at that. She noticed Ron and Hermione looking at her with puzzled looks on their faces. "Luna says the last couple to reach a party should climb through the window. That is supposed to keep away starnkriggers, who mess up parties. They wait for all the guests to walk in through the door before starting to wreck havoc."

Hermione laughed out loud relaxing a bit. Ron grinned.

"Hey guys!" said an ethereal voice announcing the entry of Luna.

"Hello! Hi Hermione, great to see you again," said a smiling Neville as he bent down to give Hermione a hug.

"Hey Luna! Hello Neville," said Hermione returning Neville hug and giving Luna a squeeze, genuinely happy to see the two friends again.

"Neville, you proposed to Luna!" squealed Ginny suddenly.

"Yes," said Neville blushing slightly.

"And I said yes," grinned Luna, holding up hand for the others to see.

"Congrats!" Harry was the first to congratulate the couple. Ginny hugged them both and a round of congrats and thank-you-s were exchanged.

The engagement news cast a festive mood on the group and Hermione was glad not to be the centre of attention. She stole a glance at Ron and saw him smile at something Luna had said. He patted Neville on his back and the three laughed together. He seemed quieter than his usual self, thought Hermione to herself. Hermione felt more at ease with the meeting than she had expected to and was glad about that. She turned towards Harry and saw him looking at her, she smiled at her friend, reassuring him she was alright.

The conversation moved to quidditch and was dominated by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny narrated anecdotes about the players on the National team and the group laughed heartily. Talk turned towards Hogwarts and Neville's research. Neville was working closely with Professor Sprout on creating a record of the flora in the Forbidden Forest and his project was being followed closely by the International Herbology research community. His project was throwing new light on many species of flora, and some species thought to foreign to the British Isles were turning up on his list. Hermione listened keenly, but she hoped it wouldn't go on towards charms and spells; she did not want to talk much.

Just as she was thinking that, Neville asked her about her work, "So Hermione, what is the brightest witch to graduate out of Hogwarts upto? I hear Minerva talk about you often in the staff room."

"Um.. Something here, something there. Nothing very interesting," she replied lightly.

"Come on, Hermione, I am not believing that," laughed Neville. "You created a series of experiments and rules that can help trace the origins of a spell, right?"

Hermione smiled, Neville was no longer the shy boy of his school years. He was a well-informed confident young man but his voice still held a bit of softness, that she liked.

"Yes," she replied. "I am working on fine-tuning the approach. It cannot trace every spell, but it can help shed new light on spell history. It can help ascertain the direction to dig deeper at the very least. It can help compare magical customs and spells from different parts of the world. And one can refer to spell history to avoid disasters and quicken spell creation. It is complicated. Sometimes I wonder if it is good to create a set of rules or experiments, not everyone will use it right. One needs to apply one's mind to the rules. Else the experiments can be disastrous." Hermione stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I am rambling," she said sheepishly.

"No, you are being Hermione," said Harry immediately.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes, and McGonagall was raving about your work on transfiguration too."

The conversation centred on transfiguration for sometime then moved to Harry's work. Ron was silent most of the time, listening intently to whoever spoke and glancing at Hermione furtively.

The food was great and everyone was feeling content and happy. Suddenly a dance number floated from inside and Ginny suggested they dance.

Harry was reluctant but Ginny dragged him to the dance floor. Luna and Neville followed, leaving Hermione and Ron at the table.

Hermione watched the two couples, deliberately avoiding looking at Ron. She felt his eyes on her. "_Things were not so bad today morning, you can just keep a polite conversation going,"_ she told herself. She still remained quiet watching the dancing couples. Harry leant in to kiss Ginny. "_Great! You really know how to be rude. You ignore the companion at the table and stare at a couple sharing a romantic moment,"_ the voice in her head said disdainfully.

"As much as we all love Harry, we get the urge to murder him at times. Poor bloke. He did an admirable job of standing up to Bill and Charlie though," said Ron's voice.

Hermione turned to look at him. He was smiling his sister and her date. He turned to look at her.

Hermione smiled. "I guess it is natural. What happened with Bill & Charlie?"

"They were the only ones who did not know Harry and Ginny liked each other. They were not at school when they dated in our sixth year and they were furious when Harry asked Ginny to be his girlfriend after the War."

"Ginny was going to go out with a guy someday, right?"

"Yeah, they knew it. And who better than our Harry? They were not used to thinking of Ginny as a 17-year old. Especially for Bill and Charlie, she was always as good as a toddler-daughter."

"Yeah, I guess so. And you and the twins had more time to get used to it at school as well."

"Yeah, I guess that helped. I am jealous of my kid sister. Can you believe it? I get less time with Harry now."

Hermione laughed. "I guess that is the bad side to it."

"There is more. I get smacks on my head all the time from Ginny when we are all together. At the slightest show of affection, I frown and Ginny hits me."

Hermione laughed again. "And what does Harry do?"

"He gets a laugh at my expense," grumbled Ron.

"His bonus."

Ron smiled. "I guess so. So tell me about your book. What is the title of your book?" he asked changing topic.

"I haven't decided yet. I am thinking, but haven't got anything I really like yet. I think I will ask my editor for suggestions," she replied.

"Don't," he said immediately.

"Huh?" she asked surprised.

"I mean, don't ask for suggestions for the title. It should be your own. I am sure it will come to you. Then, maybe you can check with the publisher or editor if the title is OK from a marketing stand point."

Hermione was surprised to say the least. That was a very sensible observation and he had sounded earnest and confident when he said that. "Yes," she replied slowly. " I wouldn't be completely satisfied with the entire book, if someone else suggested the title. I will always feel something is not right, incomplete. I will think of one myself."

"Good."

Ron was beaming. He felt like he was bursting with joy, he knew she liked what he had said.

Neville and Luna walked back to the table then. "Hermione, can I have this dance?" asked Neville.

"Yes, Neville," said Hermione taking his hand.

It was a pleasant dance. Neville was not the clumsy boy anymore, he danced with ease. It was pleasant laughing and talking with him as they danced.

Harry cut in after sometime. "So you stole the welcome-back dance from me, huh?" he asked Neville.

"Bad luck, Harry. You should never delay when a woman as pretty as our Hermione is kept waiting," grinned Neville.

Harry and Hermione danced to a slow number. "Am I a passable dancer, now?" asked Harry playfully.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?"

"Ok ok. You are good, Ginny has trained you well indeed."

"Hey! Why does Ginny get the credit? It is all my effort."

"Really?" Hermione asked arching her eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe she did help a bit," he conceded sheepishly. "So are you enjoying the evening?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Gettting on with Ron alright?"

"No fights so far," she smiled. "I am fine, Harry," she said more seriously.

"Good."

Meanwhile, Ron was watching them. He had lost his friend in Hermione he thought sadly. She wasn't being rude or ignoring him but he knew he was not her friend as Harry still was. Oh, how he wished he could dance with her. He wished she would look at him with the same devotion she saw in Ginny's eyes when she was with Harry. He had seen something like that in her eyes when they had danced at Bill's wedding. He had been the one to throw it away, he thought bitterly.

"Ask her to dance with you," he heard a voice next to him.

"No, Ginny. Better not push my luck. Atleast she is speaking to me, that is enough.'

"Enough? Enough forever?"

"No, " he said hurriedly. "I mean, I don't want to turn her away. You know me, I will mess up big time."

"It is just a dance. You need to show her you care. And you need to apologize for your behaviour two years back. Not right now, but soon. Better show that in your actions before you say that. Go, you will be alright."

"Do you think she will say yes to a dance?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny smiled at her brother. She knew he was longing to dance with Hermione. "She will. Go now," she said giving him a small push.

The dance was ending. Harry and Hermione turned to go back to their table.

"May I have this dance?" said a quiet voice nearby.

Hermione saw Ron standing there, looking nervous. She tightened her grip on Harry's hand impulsively. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and extracted his hand from hers slowly.

'Yes, Ron," she said slowly.

Ron took her hand and his heart skipped a beat. They next dance number started. It was a cheerful number. They danced in simple steps.

Hermione's heart was racing. She couldn't deny she like the feel of his hands as he held her. Ron led quite easily. But he was nervous too, once he almost trod on her foot. "As clumsy as ever, " he joked about himself.

"Not really. You dance well," replied Hermione.

"Thanks," he said softly. He was in heaven, he was dancing with Hermione and she had complimented him.

They danced in silence again. Ron tried to work up his courage to say something. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the dance number ended. Hermione made to move away. But he tightened his hold on her hand.

"One more dance, Hermione. Please," he pleaded, his voice just above a whisper. He did not want to let go of her yet. His heart hammered as he waited for her response.

Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes met his, and then slowly, she nodded. She felt him relax a bit, as if he let had let out a breath he was holding.

The next dance was a slow number and they swayed slowly. After a minute, Ron said softly, "I am sorry, Hermione."

Hermione did not reply. She did not know what to say. She felt her tongue wouldn't move even if she did know what to say. She looked up at him again.

Ron continued, "My behaviour was inexcusable. You had been through a lot and I was so mean to you. I have regretted it ever since. I am really, really sorry, Hermione. I was seeing red at that time, I did not know how to help my family, how to deal with it myself and I took it out on you. I should not have. You were helping me all the time and I did nothing to make things easy for you." He paused for a moment, "Ever," he said in a whisper and hung his head in shame.

Hermione was quiet for a whole minute. Ron's heart was hammering. Meanwhile Hermione was struggling with herself. She could feel his tension waiting for her reply, one part of her wanted to say it was alright and hug him, but another part wasn't ready to say it was alright, her two years at Durmstrang with no friends was too fresh in her memory. _"You need not have gone to Durmstrang. You can't blame him for that entirely," _said a voice in her head.

"It is OK, Ron. It was a difficult time for everybody," she said quietly.

Ron looked up at her slowly. She tried to smile. Ron's feelings were mixed, he was relieved she said ok, that she wasn't angry, but the half-hearted smile plunged his heart back down, she was still hurt, he could sense it.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said sincerely. He was truly glad she had been able to say it was alright.

The song ended and they parted. They walked back to the table in silence. The others were laughing heartily at something. Ron and Hermione slid into their seats and were quiet. They just smiled and laughed lightly with the rest.

After a while, Harry caught Hermione's eye. "Are you ok?" he mouthed. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Around ten, Neville and Luna said their byes and left. Everyone prepared to depart.

"Gin, will you be ok apparating to the flat? I will take Hermione back to the Leaky Cauldron and then apparate home" said Harry. He was unaware of Ron's disappointed face as he said this.

"Harry, I will be ok on my own. It is Diagon Alley after all. You and Ginny carry on, " said Hermione.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all apparate to Diagon Alley and walk a bit? Hermione and Ron both live there. Then Harry and I can apparate home," said Ginny noticing her brother's crestfallen look.

"Great! Maybe, if Hermione isn't too tired we can stop at Ron's for a drink?" said Harry catching on.

"That'd be great," said Ron cheerfully. He couldn't keep a hopeful tone out of his voice and Hermione noticed it.

"Hmm. Ok," she said.

"Hermione, you aren't tired right? It won't be long. But if you are, we can all go straight home," suggested Ginny.

"No, I am not very tired. I had a nap in the afternoon."

"Ok then, see you in Diagon Alley, Florean's End," said Harry as he vanished.

Diagon Alley was quiet. A few late night revelers wandered around. Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked slowly. Ron and Hermione followed behind.

"My rivals," said Ron pointing at a restaurant as they walked past trying to make conversation.

"I will remember," said Hermione smiling.

Ron grinned. Things were getting better and better.

"Fred and George's. They have expanded and taken over the entire building, all three floors," said Ron pointing at the twin's place.

"Yes, I was in there today morning," said Hermione.

"Oh"

Hermione realized immediately that Ron was upset but there wasn't much she could do about it. She did not want to explain too much. She was still unsure how much she wanted to get closer to Ron.

Ron's home was a mess but it had a cheerful feel about it. Harry and Ginny were at home there and sunk into the sofas immediately. Hermione looked around.

"You have a TV," she said surprised.

"Yes, Dad introduced me to it and I got hooked," said Ron smiling. "I will get you guys a drink."

"Do you want a hand Ron?" said Ginny lazily from where she was snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

"I'll manage," said Ron a little stiffly not looking at her.

Harry grinned and Hermione couldn't help smiling. "I will help you," she said standing up and following him to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron as he got out a bottle.

"No problem. This is a nice place you have here."

"Yeah, the twins tease me that I got the shop for this flat above it," grinned Ron. Ron was surprised how well the evening had worked out. "_You are still not done. Don't lose your head," _he said to himself.

Hermione noticed a picture on the kitchen table and picked it up. It was of her and Ron cheering Harry in a quidditch match in their second year. She remembered it well.

"That is one of my favourites. The matches were great fun," said Ron watching her anxiously.

"They were," said Hermione. "They weren't as much fun in the stands for me after both you guys started playing," she continued sounding far off, then stopped suddenly wondering if she had said too much.

Ron couldn't believe his ears. "_Oh stop it! You know she did not mean that she missed you specifically," _said the voice inside his head. He noticed she looked a little embarrassed now. "Hogwarts was great fun," he said quickly and pointed to the picture near the one she had picked up, " Do you remember that? That was our Halloween feast in the fourth year."

"Yes, Halloween was always adventure time for us, remember? But that entire year was a drama," said Hermione smiling.

"Which one of our years wasn't?" said Ron wryly and they both laughed.

In the living room, Harry was flicking the channels on the television as Ginny watched contentedly. "What is taking them so long?" said Ginny suddenly.

"Sh… Let them be," said Harry placing a finger on her lips.

Ron and Hermione walked in carrying glasses just then.

Later that night, as Hermione walked to the Leaky Cauldron, Ron walked alongside quietly. Ron had insisted he accompany her. When she protested, Ginny had intervened, "Hermione, it is very late. Leaky Cauldron has some weird folks at this late hour, so unless you can floo into your room directly, let one of the boys walk you there. Or you might as well bunk at our place tonight. We will collect your stuff tomorrow."

"Alright," she had conceded reluctantly.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron. It bar looked busy. Tom was nowhere in sight. As soon as they entered one man dressed in dirty rags, lurched towards them, "How may I help you Miss? Mead or Firewhisky? I own this place."

Ron stepped in front of Hermione immediately. "Yeah, we know you do. Go back to your table," he said sternly. "Tom," he called out aloud.

There was no reply, people at several tables turned and stared.

"Ron, it is Ok. I have my room key," said Hermione pointing at the stairs.

"Ok," said Ron slowly and followed her up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said at her door.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said and smiled.


	8. A Nighttime Investigation

A nighttime Investigation

Disclaimer: You know the routine…

Ron smiled as Hermione closed the door. His step had an extra bounce to it as he walked away. As he reached the stairs, sounds from the bar below reached his ears and he frowned. He still felt uneasy about the motley crowd in the bar downstairs. On the stairs, he saw the guy who had come to talk to Hermione earlier walking up. As soon as he saw Ron, he turned back and headed down. Ron was suspicious immediately. He walked into the bar keeping an eye on the fellow. He went to the cashier's desk and called for Tom again. A seedy looking fellow came up to him.

"What are ya shouting for? Tom's me brother. He 'ad to go to take care o' 'is missus at Mungo's," he said.

"Oh ok. Just wanted to say Hi to him. Never mind, " he said quickly and turned back and walked slowly as if making for the door. He watched the fellow go back to a table and join a game of cards. He exited the bar and stopped immediately. After listening at the door for a couple of minutes, he slunk back in silently and ran up the stairs.

He knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione warily taking up her wand.

"Hermione, it's me, Ron," he replied.

"Ron?" came her surprised voice. She paused, "Why are you back? How do I know it is you?"

"I.. You and me got the Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets and you stabbed the Hufflepuff cup just before the battle."

The door opened, "Ron?"

"Hermione, I don't think you should stay here tonight. Tom is not here, his brother is in-charge and I don't like the look of that guy."

"Ron, I have my wand. I will be fine," said Hermione in a puzzled tone.

"Hermione, I know you can take care of yourself. But, I can't be peaceful leaving you here. Please, come with me," he hesitated for a moment then continued, "You can stay the night at Harry's or the Burrow."

"It is very late. Harry and Ginny will be…" started Hermione, there was noise on the stairs. Both turned to look.

The fellow who had come up earlier and another fellow were walking towards them. The other fellow put his hand into his cloak.

Ron's wand was out in a jiffy. "Stupefy," he said and the two fellows crashed to the floor. The next moment, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Come along" as he turned and vanished apparating Hermione with him.

Hermione found herself in Ron's living room again. To say Ron looked angry is an understatement, he looked murderous.

"Ron?"

"I am not sure if they are just drunk fools or real crooks. Let us go to Harry's," he replied his brow furrowed in thought.

"Probably just drunk. I feel bad disturbing Harry and Ginny so late," she said.

Ron looked at her for a moment. Then when he spoke he looked slightly flushed, "You can always sleep here, Hermione. But I do want to talk to Harry. I don't feel good about this. I have been having a feeling of some weird movement around Diagon Alley lately."

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Hermione worriedly.

Ron turned to look at her and his face softened at her worried look. "It is probably nothing, Hermione. But let us just check with Harry, Ok? I doubt either of us can sleep without that."

"Ok," said Hermione.

Ron apparated Hermione side along with him and they appeared in front of Harry's building.

"Fourth floor. I usually floo in," said Ron as they went up the stairs.

"Harry's fireplace is connected to the floo network?" asked Hermione. "That is not very prudent."

Ron's face relaxed for a minute and he smiled. This was his Hermione in form he thought to himself.

"No, it is specially protected by some spells from the Ministry. Only a Weasley can floo in apart from Harry. Harry wanted to add you too. But they couldn't do it without you being present to register your magical signature."

"Oh! That is a good idea to protect fireplaces," said Hermione.

"Yes. Shall we find Harry?" replied Ron, and knocked on a door, then raising his voice yelled, "Harry!"

"Ron! That will wake half the town," said Hermione indignantly.

Inspite of his worry, Ron couldn't help smiling to himself, that was exactly how Hermione would have reacted in the old days. He looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "Well, I do have my key, but I don't want to walk straight in."

"Oh," said Hermione blushing.

"Harry!" yelled Ron again, knocking louder.

"Ron?" came Harry's voice and the door opened a moment later. Harry appeared in his pyjamas. He looked at Hermione and exclaimed, "Hermione? What happened Ron?" he asked urgently, turning to Ron as he moved aside to let them in.

Ron narrated the happenings at the Leaky Cauldron. When he completed, Harry was frowning.

"I asked my boss to tag the Leaky Cauldron register when I knew Hermione was going to stay there. I am getting daily updates on the people checking in everyday. I did not see anything weird. But I did not know Tom was going to be away tonight. His brother has been in some trouble time and again for some petty thefts and the like. Tom and his brother don't get along that well," said Harry pacing the living room.

"You have been checking the register of the inn?" asked Hermione sounding incredulous.

Harry couldn't help smiling, "No need to sound so shocked. Did you think we'd let you stay somewhere without first making sure it is safe?" He then turned back to Ron, "I have heard Tom and his brother row once. Tom was refusing to even let that guy into the bar as he was extremely drunk at that time."

"Looks like he had no choice, that fellow said Tom's wife was sick," said Ron.

Hermione was silent. She was touched that Harry had gone through so much trouble to ensure she was safe.

Interrupting the sudden silence, Ginny said, "I guess Hermione can stay with us tonight. In any case, she was going to move in here tomorrow, she might as well bunk here tonight. She can borrow some of my clothes for the night. What do you guys want to do? Do you want to go and check out the inn or do it tomorrow morning?"

Neither Harry nor Ron answered; Ron was watching Harry. Harry's brow was furrowed in thought.

"You girls go up to bed. Ron and me will go and check out the Leaky Cauldron and get back. Do you want us to get anything from your room for you Hermione?"

"No, I don't think I need anything right now. I can get all my stuff tomorrow morning," said Hermione.

"Do you have anything important in there, Hermione? Like your notes for the book or anything? Best we get it out if you have," asked Harry.

Hermione was in a panic immediately. "All my research notes are in the safe in the room. Do you think something is really wrong?" she asked scared.

"Not really. But I don't want to risk it. We will get out the stuff from the safe. What is the combination?" said Harry

"270997," said Hermione.

"That is bit tough to remember. Any easy way to remember it?" asked Ron.

"That is a date. Our first year Halloween, when the troll came in," said Hermione going slightly red.

"Brilliant," said Ron.

Harry's face softened and he smiled at Hermione. "We will get your stuff." He turned to Ginny, "Settle Hermione into her room and go to sleep, we will be back in no time."

Ginny snorted, "As if we could sleep, we will be chatting, we have a lot to catch up on. Come back soon."

"Ok Gin," said Harry giving Ginny a sideways hug.

"Take care, won't you?" said Hermione worriedly looking at the boys.

"We will Hermione. It is going to be nothing at all. I just want to make sure your important stuff is safe from any vandalism. Will be leaving the brains of the trio back if it was an adventure?" said Harry smiling.

Hermione couldn't help smiling.

Ginny saw the boys to the door. As she closed the door she whispered in Harry's ear, "Call for help if you run into trouble. Don't try your heroics, not when don't know the ground."

"I will," reassured Harry, giving her hand a squeeze before walking to the gate and disapparating after Ron.

Inspite of telling Hermione, it was nothing much to worry about, Harry was worried. He couldn't place his finger on what was troubling him most about this entire episode but he was sure it wasn't just some random disturbance.

Ron was waiting for him in front of Mungo's and they walked in together. At the reception, Harry asked for healer Hannah Abbot. "Healer Abbot is in the children's wing, Mr. Potter," said the receptionist immediately.

"Thank you."

On the third floor, they saw Hannah in the hallway at once.

"Hannah!" called out Ron.

"Hi Ron, Harry. What brings you guys here at this ungodly hour?" said the Hufflepuff school friend smiling.

"Hi. We need to know if someone is being treated at Mungo's today, Hannah," replied Harry.

"Sure. But I would have thought you could get that information with your Auror's card, Harry," said Hannah.

"I could. I don't want to attract attention," said Harry. "It is just something I wanted to check out, nothing official."

"Ok, not a problem. What is the name?"

"I am not sure of the patient's name. But her husband's name is Tom Cautten."

"Ok, give me a couple of minutes. I will have to go to the Healers' room to see the list of patients. You can wait here," she said pointing at some chairs in cheerful colors.

"No problem," said Harry and Ron together.

Hannah was back in a minute. "Yes, there is a Mrs. Dorothy Cautten being treated for a fever, abnormally high temperature. Nothing to worry about though, the healers just want to keep a watch on her. C/o Mr. Cautten."

"Thanks, Hannah," said Harry.

"Do you want to visit the patient? Room no?"

Harry thought for a minute, "I don't think so. But just let me know the room number, just in case I want to drop by later."

"H25, Fifth floor," said Hannah.

"Thanks, Hannah. See you around," said Harry.

"Thanks, Hannah," added Ron.

"No problem. Say Hi to Ginny from me. Bye," smiled Hannah.

Outside the hospital Harry and Ron conferred. "So Tom's wife is indeed ill," said Ron.

"Yeah. I guess we just have to get Hermione's stuff and go back then," said Harry.

Ron and Harry apparated to Diagon Alley.

- Harry's home-

Ginny smiled at Hermione and plonked on the sofa after she had closed the door after the boys. "We seem to be getting a lot of time to chat today."

"Yes," said Hermione. She looked a little worried.

"Relax, Hermione. It is going to be nothing serious. You know Harry, he can't rest until he makes sure."

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't help feeling Harry was more worried than he let on," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Yeah, he is usually calm when something comes up, even something major during Auror duty. But he was tense today. I think it is because it concerns you. He can never be calm when his friends are concerned."

Hermione smiled, "The same old Harry."

"Yes," said Ginny smiling.

Hermione relaxed a bit after that. Ginny made tea and the two friends chatted for a while. Thirty minutes after the boys had left, both started glancing at the door now and then.

- Leaky Cauldron-

Harry fingered his wand inside his cloak as he walked in. Ron followed, his hand on his wand inside his cloak as well.

"The second table on the right. That is the guy who said he is Tom's brother, looks very drunk," whispered Ron.

"Yes, I have seen him," said Harry quietly. "Can you spot the guy who was walking up the stairs?"

"No, I don't see him here, or the other fellow."

"Ok, let us go to Hermione's room," said Harry walking towards the stairs trying to keep his face in the shadows so as to not attract attention.

Ron looked around as inconspicuously as he could trying to spot anything suspicious, as he followed Harry.

As they stepped on the first floor where Hermione's room was located, Ron whispered, "Harry, this is where I stupefied the two. They are not here."

"Let us be careful," replied Harry drawing out his wand. "Homeum Revelio," he said quietly. "The second last room seems to have a lot of people in it, atleast three. Is that Hermione's room?" asked Harry.

"Yes," whispered Ron.

Both of them cast a disillusionment charm on themselves and stepped into the shadows. The passage was dimly lit and they merged into the shadows easily.

Hermione's room door opened and a man peeped out. He looked around hurriedly and called back into the room, "Nothing, get the stuff quickly. Let us go." His face disappeared from the door but the door did not close.

"Ok, stay at the door," came a voice from inside.

Harry and Ron had to strain to hear the voice. Harry looked at Ron and gestured to the other end of the passage. Ron nodded and apparated to the other end of the passage. Harry cast a muffliato to mask the sound of Ron's apparation.

Ron and Harry walked from opposite sides towards Hermione's door with their wands held out at ready. As the reached the door, they stopped a few yards short of the door and looked in cautiously. One man was near the door rummaging on the table in the room. One was opening the wardrobe and the other was trying to lift the safe.

The man at the table turned towards the door and his eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something. "Stupefy!" said Ron immediately and the man teetered for a moment and fell down slowly.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry disarming the one at the safe.

"Expelliarmus," said Ron, his wand pointed at the man at the wardrobe.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" said Harry in quick succession and the two fell down.

Harry walked to the man who had been nearest to the door and removed his wand. He searched the man and found nothing in is pocket except some tobacco and a bottle of liquor. He looked at Ron who was checking the other two men.

"Nothing here," said Ron as he held out some money and tobacco.

"Nothing on him as well," said Harry.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

Harry straightened up. "I will call the Aurors on duty and let them take these fellows to the ministry. We will get Hermione's stuff and go home, Ginny and Hermione will be worried."

"Ok. I don't know if this had some intent behind it or if it was a plain theft. They did not appear too skilled and had noone on the watch though I had stupefied two of them earlier."

"Yes, they don't appear to be professional or very skilled. You said they were at the bar earlier right? All three of them?"

Ron frowned looking at the man laying near the wardrobe, "I don't remember seeing him. But I can't be sure I didn't just miss him in the crowd."

"Hmm, but none of them smell drunk. If they were at the bar, why weren't they drunk? Looks like it was planned. But was it meant to be a random robbery or Hermione's room in particular?"

"We can't be sure it was meant to be just a robbery either," pointed out Ron.

"Yes, we need to find out what they were upto. Let me alert the aurors," said Harry and sent his patronus.

Ron walked to the safe and opened it. He pulled out a big sheaf of papers. "Hermione's notes are safe," he said.

Harry was levitating the three men and binding them together. "Good. But we were just in time. That fellow was trying to lift the safe. I believe he tried to open it and when he couldn't open it, he tried to take the entire safe away."

"Yes. He should have known it is our Hermione he was trying to rob. She had put a unmovable charm on the safe."

Harry smiled and walked to the door. Two aurors apparated onto the passageway just then. One was a lanky fellow named John Dresden and other was their friend Dean Thomas.

"Hi Harry," greeted Dean.

Harry briefed them on the happenings.

John frowned. "I agree it is suspicious. We will take them to the ministry. Do you want to alert Tom's brother to this?"

"He appeared drunk an hour back when Ron spoke to him. I don't think there is any point talking to him now. I want to question him tomorrow though. Let us seal the room now. I will talk to Tom tomorrow morning. His wife is sick and I don't want to worry him more at this hour," replied Harry.

John and Dean agreed. They Accio'ed their brooms from the ministry and took the ropes holding the three men between them and flew out of the window in the passageway.

Harry and Ron looked around one more time and prepared to leave. Ron had the sheaf of papers from the safe in his hand. He spotted a book and note lying on the table. A bottle of ink with a quill in it had been knocked down. He picked up the note and saw that Hermione had just started making notes on it. He added the book and note as well to the pile of papers he held.

"Hermione might want to work on the notes tomorrow morning. If it takes you guys from the ministry a bit of time to clear this place, she will fidget," he explained to Harry.

Harry smiled and clapped his friend on the back, "Come, let's go."

Ron and Harry apparated to the park near Harry's place. Harry was thoughtful as they walked to the building.

"Harry?" said Ron stopping just before they entered the building.

"Yes, Ron," stopping as well.

"Do you think there is something big behind this?"

"The men did not appear dangerous and were not well-planned. But Hermione got here just today and this happened tonight. I think the men might be mercenaries. There is someone else behind this. I want to be a little careful, all of us," said Harry.

"I was thinking along the same lines."

"When I am at work tomorrow, if Ginny or Hermione want to go out, can you accompany them? I don't want to let them out alone, especially Hermione."

"Ok," said Ron. He thought for a moment and then added, "But best not let the girls know what I am doing, they will be mad at us."

"Yes, ok," said Harry and both the friends went up to Harry's flat.

Harry used his key and opened the door.

-Harry's residence—

An hour had gone by since the boys had left and both the girls were worried now. Conversation had become sporadic in the last twenty minutes and now the silence was weighing heavily in the room.

"Do you think we should try to find out what they are doing?" said Hermione. "It has been an hour, I am starting to get a little anxious."

Ginny frowned. "We can send a patronus, but I am scared of bringing attention to them if they scouting some place."

"Yes, we can't send a patronus. Let us wait another ten minutes," replied Hermione and they lapsed back into silence.

A key turned in the lock and Ginny jumped up immediately.

She was at the door as the door opened. "Harry!" she cried hugging him.

"Hey Gin!" said Harry hugging her back. "Everything alright?"

"We were worried, it has been over an hour," she said pulling back and looking at him reproachfully.

"Yes," said Hermione standing up.

"We are fine, no problem at all," reassured Harry.

Ron stepped in and walked to Hermione. He held out the sheaf of papers, the book and notebook to her. "Your notes. I also picked up the book and notebook on the desk," he said.

"Thanks! I had forgotten to put them in the safe."

Ron smiled.

"So, what happened?" asked Hermione her eyes moving between Ron and Harry

"I suppose you wouldn't believe us if we said we just took the papers and came back?" asked Harry smiling.

"No. For one, it took you too long, even if you scouted the place a bit first. Two, you are both looking a little too serious to believe that. Three, you are stalling," rattled off Hermione at top speed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed. Both relaxed visibly. Being back at home and with their friends gave them some relief from the tension. They narrated the incident at the inn.


	9. Developments

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.

AN: Ok, ok, I know it has been agesssssss.. Well, I have been busy … reading other folks :P Ok, pls overlook the long gap and read this one pls

Developments

Harry was thoughtful as he walked down the corridor to his office the next day. He usually disliked interrogations, even the mildest ones. Not that the Ministry used _Cruciatus_ or anything, yet, the sweat-soaked room with a chained accused and cold, nonchalant interrogating aurors somehow put him off. But today he had no choice, he had to be present during the interrogation of the men he and Ron had subdued last night. He wanted to hear them personally, not just read an interrogation report, he wanted a first-hand feel of the men and their intentions.

Harry knocked at his boss door once, then peeped in, "Sir…"

"Come in, Harry," said his boss looking up from a parchment he was writing on. "I was going to come and see you myself. This is curious business, the incident at Ms. Granger's room last night."

Duric Saberhorn was a respected auror with many years of experience and commanded respect and admiration from all and one. So he was charged with some of the most important duties - training the new aurors and following up on any Death-eater activity that resurfaced. The ministry wanted to ensure no regroupings happened nor any dark magic left behind affected the people. From a sense of wariness, born out of mistrust of the all things related to the ministry for many years, Harry had grown to respect his boss and now considered him a mentor.

Harry frowned as he sat down in front of his boss's desk. It was an uncluttered space, while the bookshelf to the right was a contrast. It was so weighed down with books and files full of notes from old cases that it looked ready to collapse.

Harry glanced distractedly at the bookshelf as he replied. "Yes, Duric. It is bothering me," he stated bluntly.

"Hmm.. Yes, Harry. It is very unusual. It seems planned, but they were too careless."

Duric had already read the report from Dean and the other auror and he voiced the same concern Harry and Ron had shared earlier. This was another reason Duric and Harry got along so well, they thought very much alike, especially when deducing something.

"Do you have any theories? Motives? I wanted to hear the men first. That is why I came to ask you if I could attend the interrogations today," said Harry.

"Sure you can, my boy. I am planning to attend as well. And no, no theories, as yet."

Harry was surprised. Duric was a busy man, it was unusual for him to attend interrogations personally. The only times he attended the formal interrogations were when they brought in suspected Death-eaters.

Duric noticed Harry's surprised expression and smiled. "Don't look so surprised Harry. It concerns one of my favourite protégés. I have been worried sick having Hermione so far off. And the first thing that happens when she gets back is this."

"You know Hermione?" he asked startled.

Duric was grining widely now. "Of course, my boy. Do you think there is a soul in the wizarding world that doesn't know the Miss Hermione Granger?"

Harry was exasperated, his boss reminded him of Dumbledore's infuriating smugness at times.

"I mean, do you know her personally?"

Duric got up and walked to his bookshelf without answering. He pulled out a file and walked back and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it and immediately recognized Hermione's handwriting. It was a bunch of reports on policing wizarding population in muggle communities.

Harry perused it for a couple of minutes before looking up and said, "I don't understand."

"Hermione is doing a course on Law enforcement at Durmstrang. I am her supervisor for her project on Britain."

"Oh, she never said a word. You never said anything," said Harry half-accusingly.

"Kingsley spoke to Hermione before she left. We did not want her to venture so far out, unprotected. We couldn't change her mind. So Kingsley got her to promise she will maintain contact with the ministry. He put me in charge of communicating with her. She was initially very uneasy and I couldn't get too many details about her life there or figure out if there were any threats. I needed her to be very friendly with me if I was to keep an eye on her from so far off. I got this entire course thing idea."

"Brilliant idea. Hermione would warm up to academic stuff than anything else," said Harry smiling.

"Yes, I figured it out pretty fast. She knows I am your boss, she tries not to ask too many questions," said Duric with a laugh.

"So she knew all about us here! No wonder she did not write so long. I always wondered how she could get by not knowing about everyone here. I went mad many a time not knowing how she was getting along. She knew and we were the ones in the dark. Wait till Ginny hears about this."

"And wait till Ms Granger hears about my little confession here, " sighed Duric.

The topic then moved back to the interrogations and the two headed down to the interrogation sections.

- Harry's Residence -

"Hey Ginny!" came Ron's voice.

Ginny turned around from where she was making pancakes and took in her brother standing at the door.

"Someone seems to be awake early today," she said in the way of greeting.

"I do wake up early, you know. I have to, with this restaurant and everything. Who would have thought the food business was so tough?"

"Yeah, I guess you imagined could lounge about all day gorging on food," said Ginny cheekily as she turned back to her pancakes.

"I knew there would be work. I just didn't figure in the early hours and late nights, esp late nights serving folks in uptight business fashion when they are having a party," said Ron with a glare at his sister and ending with a sigh.

Ginny was smiling as she heard her brother's lament.

"Alright, cheer up. I will make the abominably early start to your day a bit better. I will make pancakes for you. Sounds good?" she offered kindly.

"I knew there had to be a reason we had a sister," said Ron grinning as he hopped on to the kitchen top and grabbed a pancake from the stack Ginny had made.

Ginny laughed. The brother and sister chatted as they ate pancakes right at the kitchen counter. Ron was describing his failed attempts to order over telephone some exotic herb from Italy that a customer had demanded for his pizza. Ginny was bent double with laughter with tears running down her cheeks. It was like this that Hermione found them.

"Hi guys! Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi," added Ron more quietly.

Ginny chattered away happily and Hermione listened quietly as she sipped on her coffee and munched on her pancakes. In a few minutes the conversation slowed and Ginny asked, "So Hermione, what plans today?"

"No idea. I thought I would work on my notes. I would like to catch Ria at the Publication house later though."

"You could come to the restaurant around lunch. She usually lunches at our place," said Ron.

"I don't know. I wanted to get to know the publication office and other folks there," replied Hermione slowly. She refused to meet Ron's eye.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Alright then, you work here as long as you need to, then apparate out to Diagon alley. I have the kitchen pretty well stocked if you want to fix yourself a quick lunch. Okay?" said Ginny.

"Sure."

Ginny made to move out.

"Ginny, where is Harry?" asked Ron suddenly.

"He went to work early. Bye, I have to get going now."

Silence prevailed in the kitchen once Ginny left through the fireplace. Ron tried to make small talk. Hermione answered politely but wasn't as relaxed with him as she had been the previous night. After a good number of awkward pauses in the conversation, Ron decided he did not have an excuse to hang around much longer. The longer he stayed, more he jeopardized his chances of a proper patch-up with Hermione.

"I will get going then," he said.

"Ok, see you," replied Hermione smiling politely.

"Bye"

- Auror division -

In a few minutes Ron was at the Ministry trying to find Harry. He finally cornered him on his way to the interrogation room with Duric. He pulled Harry aside and whispered, "Hermione is working at your place. She is planning to visit the Publishers later. I couldn't find an excuse to hang back at your place."

"Hmm.. She did not say when exactly she will head to the Publishers?"

"Nope"

"Ok, there are two things you could do. Pretend to practice Quidditch at the ground behind my place. Use a Homeum Revelio repeater and you will know when she apparates. Or you could hang around the Publishers' and tail her in. I believe the Publishers are right opposite the twins' shop."

"I will pick the first option," said Ron at once, wanting to be near Hermione as much as he could. "Though your place is well-protected, good to keep a watch, right?" he added as an explanation.

"Yeah. And use your new muggle sportswear, you could get a few looks," said Harry wickedly.

"What? No.. I.. She will not like knowing I am hanging around. She wasn't too friendly today morning. I will disguise myself a bit."

"She is sharp. Be careful she doesn't make out it is you. Otherwise you could practice normally, better than being caught."

"Ok ok. I will take care."

-Harry's residence -

Hermione settled down in the living room with her book and notes. She sighed, she hadn't slept well and was tired. Images from the evening's outing flashed in her mind and she had tossed and turned, drifting off to sleep only around 3 AM.

She picked up her stack of papers and started leafing through them wondering what exactly to do now. She sighed again, she was never one to be clueless on what she wanted to do when it came to work or research.

"Get a grip, Hermione," she murmured to herself. "You have a two months here to get the book in decent shape. You will not get a chance once you are back at school."

She decided to glance through and refine what she had already written. She hoped that will also help her get going on the next chapter.

After two hours, Hermione stretched as she looked at the stack of corrected sheets in front of her. She had covered most of her already done draft and was satisfied with it now. She had also gotten started on the new chapter.

Feeling much better now, she decided to get a drink of water or juice. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find a refrigerator there. As she opened it and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice from Ginny's refrigerator, she realized she had not looked around the house at all.

Juice in hand, she slowly walked around the house. Having seen most of the ground floor already – hall, dining and kitchen, she went up the stairs. She went past the guest bedroom she was currently using. She saw a door that had a broomstick for a doorknob. She laughed out loud. She did not want to peep into Harry and Ginny's bedroom when they were not around, not that they'd mind. She saw a neat study with a small shelf of books. The study opened out to a small balcony. She stepped out and was greeted with a blast of cool air. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"It does feel good to be back," she thought to herself and she soaked in the early spring air.

She leaned on the balcony rails and looked at the surrounding for the first time. There was a wood some distance away. And she thought she could see a lake near it. The neighbourhood was made of quaint little houses with small gardens and some had quite big farms abutting them as well.

Ron meanwhile was flying around in lazy circles just a little distance away The charm he had placed would let him know when Hermione left the house. He was deep in thought as he flew. He glanced absentmindedly at the house as he did a lazy dive. He saw the balcony door open and someone leaning on the rails.

"Shit," Ron muttered.

She spotted a broom flying above a patch of land that looked like an unkempt lawn. She did not think much about it at first as she turned her attention to an old couple at work at the nearest farm. Suddenly, as if drawn by instinct, she looked at the broom again -something looked familiar about the sight. She strained her eyes to see and though the person was too far to make out the face, the hair was a very familiar red. She was startled. She strained her eyes to see but could not see any better.

Ron thought quickly and decided he should not show Hermione he was watching her or the house. He flew nonchalantly, not once turning his head towards Harry's house.

Sighing in frustration, she pulled her wand out and muttered a spell that brought things nearer to the eye. It was now very clear that it was one Ronald Weasley.

Hermione did not quite know what to think. With the spell still holding she could see him fly around in lazy circles, he did not glance her way. After a bit, he pulled out something from under his robes. She realized it was a quaffle. He let it out of his hand and it immediately zoomed away. He raced behind it on his broom and snatched it from the air. He let it go again and flew after it. He repeated this again and again. Hermione realized he was practicing being a Chaser. The quaffle was a practice item that was charmed to allow solo practice. She was puzzled for she knew he played Keeper.

"He _was _a Keeper, Hermione," she thought to herself.

Ron meanwhile was thanking his good sense in bringing along a quaffle. He could feel her eyes on him. He knew he could not keep flying forever, Hermione would grow suspicious. He decided to slowly fly closer and wave to her and then approach the balcony. He caught the quaffle and taking a deep breath turned in the direction of Harry's house.

Hermione saw Ron turn towards her direction. He seemed to squint a bit before smiling and waving at her. As if on its own accord, her right arm waved in return.

Ron was relieved as he saw her wave, his smile grew wider and he flew towards the balcony.

"Hi again!" he said as soon as he was in shouting distance.

"Hello Ron," replied Hermione.

She had not been very loud and Ron had to strain to try and hear. He saw her lips move and assumed she had replied to him. Ron sensed she was confused and wanted to deal with the situation without upsetting her.

He flew closer to the balcony and turned so that he could hover at her level with his broom parallel to the balcony.

"Enjoying the fresh air?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, looks like so are you," she replied.

"Yeah, it was a hectic week at the restaurant last week - a lot of party catering and the like. Today looked like a slow day, the kitchen store is well stocked and the staff have all turned up, so thought I'd take some time out and fly a bit. It has been ages. I thought I'd head to the Burrow in a while. I love the flight to the Burrow and I haven't seen Mom in two weeks."

"Oh…"

Ron was proud of his neat little story and it looked like Hermione wasn't the least bit suspicious.

"So, not heading to the Publishers?"

"Not sure, I don't feel like going to Diagon alley now. I thought I'd relax today."

Hermione was surprised to find herself saying that. But now that she had, she realized that is what she wanted – the rest of day all to herself to relax without having to worry about her book or research.

"Oh ok."

Feeling a little confident, he added, "Do you want to come to the Burrow?"

Hermione looked surprised, "Hmm.."

Ron's ears turned red, he glanced at his fingers, "Just that you said you wanted to relax…. Burrow would be fun with the kids." He hesitated before adding, "And what better way to relax than my Mom's cooking?" He looked up and smiled at her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

"That does sound tempting," she replied as if to herself.

"Will you come then?" he asked eagerly, his eyes shining.

Hermione looked at those blue eyes and blushed as she nodded her yes.

"Great. Mom would be super excited. She would simply crush you till you pass out," he said finishing with a laugh.

Hermione smiled widely, "I think I will survive."

"Ha. Wait till you get there."

Hermione looked at him and he realized what she was thinking about – how will they reach the Burrow.

"Hmm.. So how do you want to get there?" asked Ron.

"I could apparate, I suppose."

"Ok, you will reach the garden gate then. We cannot apparate into the back garden as we could earlier."

"Oh ok. Will thinking about the gate do the trick then?"

"Yeah, just imagine the Burrow with the garden gate in front of it. The wards will let you through after that."

"Ok."

"So when do you want to go?"

"Anytime is fine. I just completed some work on the book and am free now."

"Shall we go now then?"

"Do you want to go ahead? You wanted to fly, right?"

"No, that is alright. I can fly anytime. I will just stash this broom at Harry's and then we can leave."

"Are you sure? I thought you were enjoying your flying time."

Ron waved his hand impatiently. "I am very sure. I absolutely want to see Mom's face when she sees you. I doubt she knows yet that you are in town."

"Ok," said Hermione after a small pause. She was starting to feel a little uneasy. Would Mrs. Weasley be angry with her for her sudden departure and long silence that followed it?

Ron peered at her face and noticed her furrowed brows.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Ron said, "Mom would be delighted to see you. I can guarantee that."

Hermione was surprised. "Thanks," she said smiling.

She and Ron stared at each other for a few moments. Hermione was blushing and Ron was feeling warm inside.

"Shall I get on the balcony and put my broom away?" Ron ventured.

"Oh yeah, come in," said Hermione hastily moving aside to give him space.

Ron raised his broom a little higher and gracefully landed on the balcony.


End file.
